The One That Got Away
by Babygirl Garcia
Summary: Solving the murder of a Petty Officer leads Gibbs and the team into an underworld where everything is not as it seems. The team dynamic starts to change, where will that leave them all when then case is solved. (Abby and Gibbs pairing) Please Please read and review :) I do not own NCIS, the characters or anything related. (rated M to be safe for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

"Oh this is going to be awkward", Abby muttered to herself, as she looked over the files that were hidden on Petty Officer George's computer. It had taken Abby 23 hours straight work to unlock the hidden files and start to assemble them in some sort of order that Gibbs and the other agents could use. The further that Abby had looked into the files, the more and more she started to get concerned, she saw what the Petty Officer had gotten herself into and it wasn't good. How was Gibbs going to react? Thought Abby.

Abby turned around to check Major Mass Spec to see if the samples had come back testing positive. As she made her full circle, her nose touched a chest that was covered in grey NCIS sweats. "Gibbs" squeaked Abby, turning her face up to look into her boss's silver blue eyes. Oh I could just drown in those eyes, she thought, and would have no problems if I were never to be saved she ended with a smile to herself.

"What have you got for me Abbs", Gibbs asked in his low gravelly voice, his breath stirring the bangs on her forehead. Gibbs looked down into his Goth's green eyes, noticing her dilated pupils and shortness of breath. He had been wondering for a while what was going on with his girl. His girl, only in his head would he claim Abby as his. For the last few weeks Abby had seem a little withdrawn. Nothing major, still joking and playing with Tony and the other agents, but she has seemed to be slightly "stand offish" with him, and he wanted to know why.

Abby unconsciously took a step back, willing her heart rate to return to normal. She had loved Gibbs for so long, been IN LOVE with Gibbs for so long, that she honestly couldn't imagine her life without him. But after years of watching red headed women that never really understood him, walking in and out of his life, Abby couldn't take it anymore. The odds were against her, one of these days, a red head was going to walk into Gibb's life and not walk out. Abby realised that that scenario would destroy her. To watch Gibbs be loved by another woman would be hard, but to see her silver haired fox share his special smiles with someone else... Well Abby had never thought of herself as a jealous woman, but realised where her Gibbs was concerned, the rules most definitely had changed.

As Abby took a step back, Gibbs shadowed her with a step forward, still standing well within her personal space, his laser blue eyes sweeping her face, noticing the faint blush steeling up her neck. When did Abby every blush? Gibbs thought to himself as he watched her eyes widen slightly before she lowered her lids and turned her face slightly to the side to look at one of her many computer screens.

"Uhhh Gibbs I found something on her computer..."She trailed off inching her way back to her desk, with Gibbs following her every move. Abby turned fully to face her desk, not sitting down as her chair was still over with Major Mass Spec. She took a swift breath in as she felt the heat radiating off Gibb's body as he positioned himself directly behind her. Leaning in to get a better look at the screen, Gibbs placed his hand on either side of Abby, on her bench, effectively caging her in, he took another step towards her so that heat was replaced with a solid wall of muscle.

_Must. Keep. It. Together._ Thought Abby. It had been a while since she let herself get this close to Gibbs, and it was hard trying to keep her mind on what she was supposed to be doing, when all she wanted to do was turn within the circle of his arms and kiss him senseless.

"Have you uncovered the hidden treasure, Abby?" Tony said, as he walked into the room with McGee following close behind. Abby jumped in surprise, expecting Gibbs to stand back as the other agents walked in the room, but he just stayed there, so Abby stood up in Gibb's phantom embrace, his breath hot on the back of her neck.

"I ...ummmm " Abby cleared her throat. Her normally gravelly voice was made almost unrecognisable by the way that she was feeling. She tried again, "I have Tony, but I don't think you guys are going to like what I've found."

McGee and Tony walked to the big screen to see what Abby would pull up, while Gibbs, Gibbs hadn't moved an inch. "Tell me Abby," Gibbs commanded in a low voice, the tone melting Abby's bones. She unconsciously sighed. "It looks like Petty Officer was in some kind of a relationship." Abby started "With a married man?" interrupted Tony "No Tony," Abby smiled at him, "if you'll let me finished you'll see. She was in a Dom and Sub relationship. It started online by the looks of things, but got pretty intense pretty quickly. Her Dom is quite..." Abby paused unwilling to finish her sentence.

"Ooohh Kinky" Tony joked, rubbing his hands together, "You ok Probie, need me to walk you through some of terms?" He said turning to look at McGee who had turned beet red when the conversation has started and was trying to look anywhere but the screen.

"DINOZZO!" barked Gibbs, glaring over Abby's shoulder, "This is not a time to joke! Petty Officer has been murdered, no one in her group has mentioned that she was in a relationship." He paused, glancing at both McGee and Dinozzo.

"Sorry Boss, Abby," Tony was suitably chastised.

"Well you see, the thing is...I don't think that Petty Officer had been a Sub for very long, looking at her conversations with the Dom she was very...naive ... and he is very... well not what you would imagine a Dom to behave." Abby stumbled over her words, her mind in chaos. Gibbs was still standing behind her, his body gently surrounding her. His personal scent of "Gibbs" and sawdust teased Abby's nose. The disturbing internet conversations she had been uncovering the last 6 hours, had her shaken. The subject matter itself wasn't the problem; many of Abby's friends were in the Dom and Sub world, and Abby has seen many couples play in different clubs over the years. That isn't what had her so disturbed. Something was hinky. Reading the words typed by the Dom put chills down Abby's back. This person was not a good person, and she had such a strong feeling that this case was going to get the team into some serious trouble.

"Abbs" Gibbs whispered in her left ear, his lips briefly brushing up against the shell of her ear. "Are you ok?" He leaned back a little so he could move to her side, all the better to see her face. Abby risked a glance at him, her green eyes briefly meeting his blue ones before shifting away to look at the screen. She didn't want to mention anything to Gibbs, didn't want him to worry anymore that what he already is doing.

"Yeah Gibbs, all good. Think I need another Caf-Pow. I've been at this for nearly 24 hours," Abby turned and looked at Gibbs, willing him to believe her, or at least to stop the questioning. Gibbs looked at Abby, his eyes seeming to pierce into her soul. He grunted softly and turned to the two agents that had been looking at the screens reading some of the conversations.

"McGee, take the transcripts and see if this went more than online," Gibbs said, moving towards the door leading up to the pit. "Good work Abbs, call us if you get anything else." And with those words Gibbs walked to the elevator.

Abby let out the breath that she'd been holding in unconsciously, she needed time to think. If what she actually thought was going on WAS going on... well she didn't know what she would say to Gibbs then. Abby closed her eyes and took a deep breath, willing herself to be calm as she turned back to the computer. She opened her eyes and looked straight into Tony's brown ones.

"Abs. Tell me what's going on?"


	2. Authors Note

Thank you for the reviews, and apologies for the formatting...I hope I've fixed it now :) enjoy! 


	3. Chapter 3

"Tony, I ...I thought you left" Abby looked at one of her best friends. Tony was often misunderstood. Always acting the clown, he rarely let anyone in to let them see the "real Tony". Abby was one of the few that knew Tony, and knew that he was asking as a friend, and he could see that something was really troubling Abby.

"Oh Tony", Abby drew out his name as she slumped down into her chair that he had wheeled back over to her. "I don't even know where to start" she whined out.

"Abs." He said softly, "this is not like you, this case, it's affecting you, but there's something more." Tony made it a statement and not a question. His class clown exterior covered a very perceptive interior, and as he looked with compassion at his close friend, Abby found herself spilling her darkest thoughts, before she knew what was happening.

"I love Gibbs, Tony"

"Abs, I know that..."

"No Tony, you don't understand, I'm IN LOVE with Gibbs, and it's killing me. I've come to realize over the last few weeks that I can't continue like this, he treats me like a favorite student, he looks at me like I'm ...well I don't know...but I know that he doesn't look to me like a woman." Abby lowered her gaze to her hands in her lap. Her fingers twisting around one another in agitation.

"Abby, hunny, Gibbs adores you; he doesn't treat anyone else like he treats you. Why don't you say anything?" Tony asked as he came around and placed an arm around her thin shoulders. "Tell him how you feel?"

"Are you MAD Tony! I can't say anything to him...I'm not anywhere near the league like the women that he sees, he'd just laugh me right out the door..."

"Gibbs would never laugh at you Abby!" Tony denied. He watched his friend as she wared with herself about her situation. She was looking around the room as if something could give her the answer she needed. As her gaze rested on the large computer screen she slumped even more, remembering her other problem.

Tony followed her gaze to the screen and then back to Abby. "Ooookkkk, so what's the matter with this case?" He asked. Clearly he wasn't going to get anywhere talking to Abby about Gibbs at the moment, but at least he could hopefully do something about the case.

"Tony, this feels hinky. I don't want to tell Gibbs, not because I don't trust him, it's just I'm not sure if I'm right, and if I am right I don't want him to panic or do something stupid. Well maybe he wouldn't do something stupid..." "

Abby! What's hinky?" Tony interrupted, trying to get his friend back on track.

"The Dom. The way he typed to Petty Officer, he's...sadistic, nasty, cruel to her..he started off being like most Doms, strong and powerful and in control, what all Subs need. But his tone started to change, he became harder on her...I think he was abusing the trust that she had put in him as her Dom. And Tony..." Abby looked up into his brown eyes with watery green ones.

"I think I've met him before...a long long time ago, when I was a lot younger and had just started to well...make friends...I met this Dom...there was always something off about him that I didn't trust, my gut just wouldn't let me relax around him and I never entered into any play, not that I do even now but...he wanted me to...he was so insistent. He was scary...I can't tell you for sure if this is the same guy, but if it is...Tony he's dangerous."

Tony leaned back against the bench and looked at Abby. She was wild, crazy, off center and eccentric...but right now...he could see that she was deadly serious. Something about this case has got her way spooked.

"Ok Abs, I believe you. We got to look into this guy some more, see if we can find out who he really is. Just...hang tight...we'll get it sorted."

With that Tony walked out of the lab towards the lift. Abby sat there in her chair staring into space wondering what she should do next. Tony watched Abby from the doorway, as she retreated back into her head trying to figure out her next move. Tony turned around to head for the lift to see someone standing besides the door.

"How long have you been standing there Boss?" Tony whispered to Gibbs.

_ _Authors Note - thank you all for your wonderful reviews! Please keep them coming :) I'm fairly new to the fanficdom but I've always loved the relationship that Gibbs and Abby have, and wanted to take a chance on writing something that may explore that. Hope everyone continues to enjoy! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you all for your kind reviews! please keep them coming and hope you are all enjoying where I'm taking this :_)

Gibbs stared at Tony, his face a calm mask, not allowing any emotion to show through. Gibbs rocked forward on his feet, tipped his head slightly to the side and gave Tony a small smile. He indicated with his head for Tony to enter into the open lift, and followed him in. As the doors closed Tony turned his head to look at Gibbs and question him again, only to stop before any words were uttered. The look on Gibbs face was something that he had never seen before, and it made him actually think before he opened his mouth.

They were getting nowhere, they had hit a wall and the agents were not sure how to push through. It had been two days since Abby had first uncovered the hidden files on the Petty Officer's computer, but they felt they were no closer to finding out how to proceed.

Tony and Tim snuck looks at Gibbs, who was sitting at his desk staring at his computer screen. Tony looked at Tim, indicating with his head and eyes that Tim should be the one to ask Gibbs what they were going to do next, Tim vehemently shaking his head in denial. For the last two days Gibbs had been unusually quiet and when he did speak he was even snappier. Tim knew that cases like this affected Gibbs, but he thought it was more than that. Tim thought Tony might know more, but for once the Special Agent was ignoring the chance to engage in some scuttlebutt.

The two agents jumped as Gibbs's phone rang. Gibbs shot both agents an amused look as he picked up the receiver, "Gibbs." He barked. The two agents couldn't hear the conversation, but both saw the look on Gibb's face for a split second before it became its usual mask. The look that flashed over the older agents face, well Tim wasn't sure how to describe it, it was a look of deep longing and...Love?

"Let's go," Gibbs ordered as he put down the phone and stood up, "Abby has found something else on Petty Officer's computer." As Gibbs headed off to the lifts to take them down to the lab, Tim and Tony shared a look as they got up to follow. Both had seen the look on Gibbs face, and both were unwilling to talk about it, especially in front of their boss.

Gibbs stood aside at the entrance to the lab, gesturing for the two agents to precede him. He watched from the doorway as Abby turned around at the agents' entrance, the light in her eyes shining brightly for a quick moment, before dulling just slightly as she saw who it was. Gibbs slowly walked in behind them; his steady footfall carried him over to where the other two agents were standing. From the moment that Gibbs had entered the room his eyes had not left Abby's face, _her_ eyes.

Abby turned when she heard movement at her door. She was on the edge, she longed for Gibbs, missed him when he was gone, wanted to be able to look on his handsome features always, but at the same time she realised the futility of her wanting. Expecting to see Gibbs first, the sight of the "twins" made Abby feel deflated, only to look behind the two men that had entered, to Gibbs walking through the door, his steel blue eyes locking with her green ones. The whole world seemed to stop and narrow as each individual became aware of each other. Gibbs stopped beside Tony and Tim, still not breaking eye contact.

"What have you found out Abby?" Gibbs asked. As Tony and Tim moved forward to look at the big screen, Gibbs fell back, walking towards Abby, his gaze never wavering. As he neared, Abby could almost swear she felt the tiny hairs on her arms stand to attention. Gibbs came up alongside her, eyes still caressing her face.

"Gibbs." Abby murmured her voice so low that Gibbs could barely hear her. He could have sworn that he heard her say his name with longing. Tim and Tony were still glued to the big screen, waiting to see what Abby would pull up. Abby silently sighed, and closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath before opening them again. "Well I..." as Abby started to explain her latest find, Gibbs silently placed his hand over her hand, the one that she wasn't using to move the mouse around the screen. Just as silently Abby turned her hand palm up so that she could hold Gibbs's hand fully. Gibbs glanced down to their joined hands and gently squeezed as he stared at the screen.

"Well I was looking at all the other files, and found in one of her email accounts an invitation to a party that was being held the night before Ducky said that Petty Officer had died. I researched the location of the party and ..Well ...I came across this." McGee was staring at the screen, wondering what was going on with the team, Gibbs shorter than usual, Tony not gossiping and now Abby, still her eccentric self, but subdued a bit at the same time. Had he missed some interoffice memo? He focused back on the screen and wished that he hadn't, the tips of his ears starting to turn red.

Tony looked at the website that had been pulled up on the screen, understanding immediately why Abby was acting a little off. He snuck a quick look over his shoulder at Abby, only to see half of her piggy tail and shoulder, the rest of her body was shielded by Gibbs who had turned his back to the screen and instead was watching Abby intently. As Abby finished speaking she looked up at Gibbs who had turned around so he could focus on her completely. "What aren't you telling me Abs?" He whispered, looking down at her face. He watched as her eyes filled with tears, and she rapidly blinked trying to push them away. His eyes scanned her face, breathtakingly beautiful, enough to win this old gunny's heart, but there was something that was wrong, Abby was acting different. He had noticed the difference before the case had started, but now, it seemed to have worsened. He would get to the bottom of this, he vowed, his girl would not be upset or in any pain if it was in his power to take it away for her.

"Interesting Abby, does this look like what I think it looks like...Probie...what does it look like to you?" Tony asked with a cheeky grin as he looked over at McGee going redder by the second.

"Well ..uhh Tony...I" McGee stuttered trying to form his words together.

"Exactly, McRed, this is a place that it set up for Doms and Subs to meet and interact with each other. Looking at the dates, the next one is in...Three days. What do you think Boss?" Tony asked, this time not bothering to turn around.

Gibbs looked at Abby, before leaning forward and placing the gentlest kiss on her temple. "I want to know everything when they leave" he whispered, squeezing her hand gently before letting it go.

"I think you may be into something there DiNozzo. McGee, research into what sort of things are taking place at the party." At Tony's snigger Gibbs barked, "DiNozzo! Help him. Now!"


	5. Chapter 5

"DiNozzo! Help him, now!"

At this, both men scurried to leave the lab as quickly as possible and start researching. As Tony drew level with Abby's bench he sent a quick look to her, only to see that she wasn't watching them but staring at Gibbs who was looking at the screen. Gibbs had moved back slightly behind Abby so he could look over her shoulder at her monitor. Tony had always know that the two of them held a special bond, but since Abby's declaration of unrequited love, Tony had been watching his boss to see if his actions could be taken another way. Looking at the way his Boss was wrapped protectively around Abby, not touching her, but surrounding her with his body, Tony started to get a feeling that maybe it wasn't one sided. But Gibbs would have said something if he had heard what they were talking about, Tony thought to himself, or maybe he wouldn't. Tony just reached the lift before the doors closed, taking both Tony and Tim up to the pit to start their research.

As soon as both heard the lift door close, Gibbs turned and walked towards the lab door, and closed it. Closing everyone out and leaving himself and his girl inside. Abby heard what Gibbs was doing and knew the moment had come. She couldn't tell him _everything_ but she could tell him about her suspicions about the Dom, Gibbs would need the information. She just hopped that she would be able to control her other thoughts around Gibbs. She didn't understand why, after all this time, her love for him had become almost unbearable, but it was, and she needed a way to be able to function with him at work so he would not find out, and fast.

"Abby."

Gibbs said her name is his strong voice, and when Abby turned she could see him sitting back on her bench, arms loose at his sides, just watching her. He radiated calmness, security and strength. All of Abby's good intentions went out the window.

"Gibbs" she sobbed as she moved towards him. He held his arms open wide and she fell into them, pressing her body up against his, chest to chest, head tucked into his neck, legs entwined. She thought if she could just get close enough nothing would harm her. He would protect her, no matter what; he would protect her, even from her wayward emotions.

Gibbs closed his arms around Abby and pulled her in tight. He knew this was a case that affected her badly, and he wanted to help her through it, but he couldn't help but be glad that whatever it was that was disturbing her had driven her into his arms. Where she should stay gunny, he thought to himself.

"Talk to me Abbs. How can I help if I don't know what it is that I fight?" Gibbs asked his Goth. Abby burrowed closer into Gibbs, squeezing her arms tighter around him, pressing her body more fully into him. Yes she was in love with him; yes she wanted him more than she wanted anything more in her life. But right now, she needed her friend, her protector. The more she researched into the Petty Officer's computer, the more she found out about the Dom, the more she knew that something was very hinky, and something terrible might happen to her team, and she didn't want that to happen at any cost.

"Gibbs, it's a long story" Abby said, raising her head so she was able to look into his clear blue eyes. He lifted his hand and gently cupped her cheek. "I got the time Abbs. Tell me." He commanded.

So Abby told him, about when she was younger; where her and her friends used to hang out, the types of clubs they frequented, and how she had met this Dom. Gibbs listened silently, reading between the lines that Abby had left out, and he almost knew where she was going to end this story. His gut told him she had met this guy that was on Petty Officer's computer by chance when they were both younger, and she had clearly escaped a potentially dangerous situation. He continued to stroke her cheek, never breaking eye contact, never letting on the slow burn that had started in his belly at the thought of his Abby being left alone, vulnerable and unprotected. That would never happen again, not while there was a breath left in his body.

"Gibbs, "Abby finished, "I just feel something hinky, it may not be the same Dom...But my gut is telling me otherwise. I know that you guys have to catch him, but PLEASE be careful. He's dangerous."

"I know Abs, and I'm not going to let him hurt you..." Gibbs started.

"I don't care about me, I'm not concerned with me, he wouldn't think twice about me. But if he feels threatened somehow, he'll lash out and I don't want him hurting anyone of you." Abby replied.

Gibbs stared down into her jewel green eyes

. Since she had told her story, there seemed to be an invisible weight that had lifted off her shoulders. Her body had relaxed into his own, melted in so far that he was not sure where he finished and she began. But looking closer into her eyes, he could see there was something she still kept unspoken. Gibbs knew now was not the time to delve into that too deeply, as much as he wanted to. He knew that the team would have to go undercover to get this person, he had an idea, but he wasn't sure that all of the team would be comfortable with it. Hell, HE wasn't comfortable with it on one level, but on another level not only would they get their target, but hopefully be able to deal with some other unspoken emotions.

"Abby, I want to run something past you..." Gibbs began.

"I know Gibbs, I've been thinking about that too, you want me to go undercover to see if we can get some more on this guy?" Abby completed Gibbs's sentence, looking at him, showing him that she was not upset by this request, but actually wanted to bring this case to a close, and if she was instrumental in it? Then that made it that much better.

"Yes, but not alone, never alone. You'll have a Dom that will protect you." Gibbs replied, running his hands down Abby's arms and gently pushing her back so he could stand up and create some distance between their bodies. Abby felt the lost of warmth immediately and frowned for a moment as Gibbs's words reached her ears. She hadn't thought that far, but it would make sense, an "available" Sub introduced into that environment wouldn't be able to control a great deal, so having a Dom made sense, but...

"DiNozzo, get yourself and McGee down here now!" ordered Gibbs over the bat phone, and then went to open the door to the lab so when the agents exited the elevator they could walk straight in.

"That's good work discovering all of this Abby, and thank you for sharing your secrets with me. Here sit down while we wait for the team." Gibbs suggested as he wheeled over the chair and scooted Abby into it. Abby looked up over her shoulder at Gibbs's profile, taking in his strong features. He quickly looked down and caught her staring. Before she had a chance to turn away, he winked and slowly smiled at her "Trust me Abs?" he whispered. "With my life and all that I have." Replied Abby giving Gibbs a brilliant smile. Whomever he thought would be going undercover with Abs was obviously worthy of his trust and by extension hers.

McGee and DiNozzo entered the lab, and Abby and Gibbs both looked up. Gibbs straightening behind her, his hands still resting on her shoulders.

"Boss, we've found out more about this site, you need to register to be able to get in. Dom/Sub couples, or ones on their own can join, and by the looks of it it's a place where they can act out their relationships more fully in "Public" so to speak." Stated Tony, his eyes flittering to Abby and Gibbs, trying to read the expressions on their faces. Abby seemed more relaxed, for which Tony was grateful for, as for Gibbs, well his mask was firmly in place as always.

"Good work DiNozzo. We need to go undercover to see if we can flush out this Dom."

"Uh Boss, WE go undercover? Is not that I don't think it will work but...well... us in a ...relationship?" Tony looked slightly pale as he tried to navigate the minefield that was this conversation.

"McGee." Gibbs said, gesturing to the probie, who immediately, and with a great deal of glee, slapped Tony on the back of the head.

"Not US DiNozzo, Abby, she is going in as a Sub..."

"Oh well," interrupted Tony, smiling and giving an over exaggerated wink to Abby, who giggled." In that case sweet cheeks you ready to be dominated?" He asked giving a fake body builder pose to Abby. She giggled again; Tony was such a card, and such a good friend.

"No Tony," said Gibbs exasperatedly, "not you and Abby..."

"McGee?" interrupted Tony again, glancing at the probie who had gone very red at the thought of where this conversation was going.

"McGee." Gibbs indicated again, and Tony received another slap across the back of the head, while McGee smiled.

"If you've finished DiNozzo. Abby will be undercover as a Sub, and not yourself, and not McGee will be the Dom that will be accompanying her." Gibbs intoned, placing his hands down Abby's shoulders and to her arms, slowly encasing her in his arms from behind.

"Well then who will be the Dom, Gibbs?" McGee asked.

"I will."Gibbs decreed, and looked down into his Goth's green eyes as she gasped in surprise and turned her face up to Gibbs.


	6. Chapter 6

"Toonnnyyyyy," Abby whined quietly, "What am I going to do?!" Abby stood in front of Tony while he adjusted her wires around her waist and up through to her collar. Tony snuck a peek at his Boss who was standing on the other side of the room where McGee was getting him suitably wired as well. Making sure that his Boss couldn't hear him he turned to face Abby, with his back to Gibbs so he couldn't read his lips.

"Hunny, I think you should take this as a chance for something good. Gibbs would never ever let anything happen to you, you're safer than anyone on this planet. Try and relax, and enjoy being dominated by your man...it's what you want isn't it?" Tony asked her, looking right into her eyes.

"Oh Tony, of course it is. I'm not really that into punishment and leading people round on chains...that's not really my thing. But the thought of someone else taking care of everything I need, of being in control, well that's just..." Abby sighed and risked a glance over at Gibbs, who had not taken his eyes off her. If only she could read what was in those blue orbs. He started at her intensely, and she swore she could almost feel this ghost of his arms surround her. Slowly, he winked at her, before turning to listen to what McGee was saying.

"Tony, my problem is going to be separating my fantasy from reality. I know that we are undercover, but what happens if somewhere along the line I slip and reveal more than I should... I couldn't bear to be able to look at him if that happened!" With that Abby turned around and went behind the screen to put the rest of her "costume" on.

Tony came close to the screen but stayed on the other side. He whispered "What's meant to happen will happen. Abby, try and relax because if you're uptight you might tip off the Dom and we won't be able to get him." Tony tried the work tact to see if that would calm Abby down. Abby hadn't seen the look in Gibbs's eyes that split second when he said "I will." The flare of possessiveness that had come out of Gibbs was amazing. Tony was glad he had seen it, He had a feeling the boss man knew a little bit more than what he was letting on, and that it might be a good thing.

"Ok, I'm ready, is everything in place?" Abby stepped back out from behind the screen and did a small pirouette. Tony's eyes travelled up Abby's long legs encased in Mary Janes, thigh high socks and short pleated black skirt that was shot with red silk. She wore a black corset, quite demure as far as corsets went, but with an intricate rose patterned embroidered around the top and winding its way down the front hook and eye fastenings. Abby had her trademark dog collar on, thicker than usual to hold the wiring, as well as her piggy tails. Her makeup was quite demure by Goth standards, but with a red lipstick shade that matched the red silk in her skirt. Just as Tony's eyes met Abby's and he gave her a smile of encouragement, he felt a huge whack on the back of the head.

"Sorry Boss" he groaned, not even bothering to look around because he knew who had smacked him. Tony stepped aside as Gibbs came to stand in front of Abby. His eyes travelled the same path that Tony's had previously, but this time, Gibb's intense gaze left Abby breathless, and by the time Gibbs's eyes reached Abby's own, she had lost the ability to think. Gibbs leant forwards and slowly pulled out Abby's piggy tails one at a time, to leave her long black locks flowing to just past her shoulders. Gibbs leaned into Abby's ear and whispered,

"Breathe baby."

"Good idea Boss, that way we definitely won't be able to see the hidden earpiece," commented Tony, as he walked over to where the bank of computers sat, not noticing that Gibbs had said something to Abby. "Now we just need to do a final sound and visual check and you're good to go." Abby shook her head slightly to wake herself out of this fog that she was rapidly falling under. Risking a glance at Gibbs she noticed a crooked smile gracing his lips. Oh this is going to be all different shades of awkward, Abby thought.

Gibbs gently placed his hand at the base of Abby's neck, and steered her to where Tony and Tim were standing. Tim hadn't looked up from the computer screens, not willing to make eye contact or have Gibb's catch him staring at Abby. He'd seen what Gibbs had done to Tony, and didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of those slaps. Once the sound check with Abby had been completed, and the visual check with Gibbs, who had dark rimmed glasses added to his outfit, were completed they were ready to take off.

With the nature of what they were about to embark upon, the action plan was very "fluid" and a very much "in the moment" operation. Normally Gibbs was not comfortable with this type of situation, however in this case, he was happy to have the movements all within his control and to be able to make the decisions when needed. Abby had the wiring that would allow her to talk to and hear the command centre. Gibbs, dressed in a black form fitting jeans, and dark grey button down shirt, was able to control the visual of the place that they were about to enter, and he could communicate through Abby what was needed to be done, and when.

"Ok everything is set" advised Tony. Giving a little wink to Abby he continued to Gibbs, "Go get'em tiger!"

Gibbs turned and started at Tony for a moment, before a slow predatory grin graced his features. "I intend to Tony." Gibbs turned and placed an arm around Abby's waist, drawing her into his side, as they walked out the door, he leant closer and whispered in her ear "are you ready for me to look after you kitten?" his low voice sending delicious shivers up and down her spine. " Yes Gibbs, I am" Abby swallowed nervously willing her body to relax, she could pretend with him, and not get herself caught up in the moment...well she hoped that she could anyway.

_And in our next chapter...the club :) how will Abby survive...how will I? :) hope everyone is still enjoying!_


	7. Chapter 7

The room was light with candles, the dark velvet curtains lining the walls creating a dark cocoon where couples were free to express their innermost desires. As Gibbs and Abby entered the room, Abby subtly leant back into Gibbs, reminding herself of the conversation they had in the car on the way over. For this operation to work, Abby had to be herself. She was not a trained agent, nor an actor, and the possible strain of having to create a character and maintain it as well as searching for the Dom might prove to be too much and ultimately blow their cover. Gibbs had requested three things of Abby, 1 – for this night, for her to address his as Master Max, his Dom name for this evening, 2- to tell him any thoughts or feelings she has when they go into the place. She may not be a trained undercover agent, but he trusted her as much as she trusted him. He trusted her to voice her "hinky" feelings so they could get to the bottom of this situation quickly and resolve the case. And finally 3 – for her to trust him, to trust in him that he would look after her. She had replied that she already did implicitly, and that she would do anything that he asked of her.

They were greeted at the door of the room by a host, who after welcoming them, advised them to go down the hall to their right and enter the rooms marked Dom and Sub respectively. All participants were briefed before entering into the play of the night. As Abby and Gibbs entered into the room, Abby looked over her shoulder at Gibbs, and he stood there, hand on the door handle, gentle smile in his bright blue eyes. He signed to her "See you soon, I love you". Abby turned with a smile on her face. He often signed to her that he loved her, especially when she had done well to get some tricky information he needed for a case, but this time she felt it was signed differently, or was it just her imagination? She was going to embrace tonight, Gibbs would get his man, and she would be able to spend a night with the man that she loved, safe under his protection.

Abby entered the room that held five other women and two men. She took a seat at the back of the room and looked at one of the other hosts that stood at the front of the room. "Welcome to "Club". Before we begin tonight we have some housekeeping to get though," she said with a smile. "The Club is a place where you and your partners are able to relax and play in a safe and supportive relationship. If you, or your Dom, wish engage in group play, please ensure that all parties are aware of hard limits and safe words. No Dom will engage with another Dom's Sub without their expressed consent. IF this does occur, please notify your Dom and they will notify us to help with the situation. Anything that you or your Dom desire, we are here to fulfil it. Enjoy your night." As the host finished his speech, he indicated that the Subs were to go through a door that was situated at the back of the room, and onto the room that was created as the space for the "entertainment" for the night. Abby got up and headed into the room, looking around to see if Gibbs was already in there.

Gibbs walked into the room which held the other Doms. "Welcome," said the host. "Tonight we welcome some new couples, and some old ones. I'd like to cover off some rules for tonight. Feel free to engage in play with your Sub tonight, if you wish to play with other Subs you must ensure you have their Dom's expressed permission. Ensure that all hard limits and safe words are exchanged and understood. If you feel that someone is encroaching upon your Sub please contact us immediately. Remember, their safety is in your hands, do not abuse that." As the host said those last words, his gaze remained on one of the Doms sitting in the corner. Gibbs followed his eye line to the Dom that was sitting apart from the others. In his late 40's, the man look quiet and unassuming, except for the cruel glint that had entered into his eyes at the last comment.

"Sometimes Subs need to be controlled with force, for them to understand who is in charge." He commented with a sneer, gazing back at the host, almost goading him into responding. The host merely maintained eye contact for a moment, before indicating to all of the Doms to enter the playroom. Gibbs was the last Dom to leave, his eyes following to where the other Dom went. He watched as the Dom walked over to a Sub that was sitting in the corner. The Sub had her head bent down, and as the Dom neared, Gibbs saw the Sub cower even more closely into the couch. His gut was telling him this was their guy, the sadistic person that killed Petty Officer George.

At the same time, Gibbs turned his attention on finding his girl. They had to wait a little while to see how it was going to pan out with the other Dom before striking. There she stood against one of the walls, the black velvet curtains acting as a backdrop, allowing her to almost blend into the walls. The moment their eyes met, Abby moved forward towards Gibbs, never breaking eye contact as she sauntered across the room. Yes they were playing the role of Dom and Sub; however Gibbs had asked her to be herself, and herself she would be.

The moment that Abby got within reaching distance, Gibbs reached out and hooked his pointer finger through the loop at the front of her dog collar to gentle pull her closer. As soon as Abby's body was flush with Gibbs, he placed both arms around her to pull her into tight contact with his body from neck to knee. Gibbs ran one hand down her spine to rest over the rise of her bottom, the other raised to cradle her cheek before skimming round to gently fist in her hair at the back of her head. Abby raised her eyes to his as she whispered, "Master Max" in her husky tone. Desire pooled low in his belly, as he pulled her even closer. His fist tightened on her hair at the back of her head and gave a swift tug, pulling her head back and arching her neck. Abby swiftly took in a breath, her eyes locking with Gibbs's blue ones. "Open up for me Kitten" Gibbs whispered, watching as desire clouded her green eyes. He bent his head slowly, and placed his lips against hers.

_Oh. My. Goodness._ Abby thought in her head as Gibbs's lips covered her own. In her wildest dreams she had never imagined that their first real kiss would be this... intense...soul shattering...heart restoring. This kiss was not a gentle first kiss, this kiss was seductive, consuming, possessing. Abby moaned low in her throat as she moved close to Gibbs. This was heaven. Gibbs's senses exploded when his lips first touched Abby's. Her taste was unique, her scent, intoxicating, and the breathy little moans she was letting out were enough to drive him to his knees. He had opened Pandora's Box, would he be able to continue this case while exploring what he had in his arms? Man up gunny, you'd better be able to, he thought to himself with a grin.

"Yeowzer!" croaked Tony in their ears, momentarily shaking Abby out of the sensual stupor that she was in. Abby jerked, and opened her eyes, looking into Gibbs's blue orbs that were cloudy with passion he was not bothering to hide. He still didn't pull back from the kiss, instead gently nibbling on Abby's lower lip as he continued to look into her eyes. "Kitten, let's find a place to sit and have something to drink" Gibbs murmured against her mouth, before turning and leading the way to a huge red velvet armchair positioned in the corner.

"Tony", Gibbs growled, knowing that his agent could hear him talk when he was this close to Abby, "Keep the lines clear."

"Yes Boss," was the chastised response.

_I think that this may end up being a multi chapter "fun at the Club". Hope everyone is still enjoying :)_


	8. Chapter 8

Abby Followed Gibbs in a cloud of want and need. This was what her heart and body craved, being with the man that she loves, in a place where they could explore their desires. The fact that they were on an undercover operation, and was looking for a sadistic Dom that was into killing his Sub, was just another added layer, a very complex and confusing layer, but just a layer none the less.

Abby followed Gibbs and sat down where he gestured. Gibbs lowered himself beside Abby, placing one arm across the back of the couch and curving at her shoulders. He pulled her closer to his side, and bent his head down so his lips whispered against her ear.

"Abs, have you seen anything that is a bit...hinky?" as he breathed _hinky_, his hot breath heated the sensitised skin at her neck. She resisted the urge to raise her shoulders in an effort to stop the tingly feeling that was created. Focus Abby focus, she thought to herself, scanning the room to see if there was anything that she had missed. Her eyes landed on the couple that was positioned towards the other end of the room, where some of the "play objects" were set up. Abby eyes first went to the Sub, watching as she was lead by her collar on her hands and knees across the floor to the play area. Abby then looked at the Dom, and caught her breath. Immediately she shrunk back into Gibbs and pressed up against his side.

"G...Master Max, that couple" she indicated with her eyes. Gibbs followed her line of sight, zeroing in on the couple Abby had indicated. It was the Dom that had spoken out at the briefing.

"You getting this DiNozzo?" Gibbs grunted lowly, watching as the Dom strapped his Sub up to the "rack".

"Yeah Boss, starting facial recognition details now." Replied Tony.

Gibbs looked at Abby as she moved closer to his side. Abby looked up into his face and whispered "It's him; I know that it's him, what's our next move?" Gibbs lent down and placed his lips against hers. "I'm going to go over and start a conversation with him, and you're going to come and join us in about 10 minutes."

"What happens if he, remembers me? Do I let him know that I know him? Remember him?" Abby whispered back, letting her tongue slip out and lightly lick the seam of his lips. Gibbs inhaled sharply his eyes lazering in on hers. He mirrored her action, bringing the hand that was at her shoulders up to cradle the back of her head. He deepened the kiss, pulling her closer to him as she moaned into his mouth. He pulled her closer still; changing her body position so she was forced to moved and straddle his lap with her back to the couple across the room.

"What you're going to do kitten," he whispered, "is act as you would normally act, if he recognizes you, acknowledge him. Do not worry, he will not touch you, he will not harm a hair on that beautiful head of yours. I will protect you with my life." He growled the last words as he brought her forward for another kiss. Abby, forgetting the eyeful and earful that Tony was getting, pressed herself firmly against his body and lightly ground down on his lap. Gibbs moaned in response and gripped Abby tighter against him, turning her responding kiss into an all out onslaught.

I've died and gone to Gibbs Heaven, thought Abby as she returned his kiss seemingly melting into his frame. He pulled back and bit her lower lip before sucking it gently in an apology for the bite. Gibbs looked into Abby's eyes, the intense stare making her catch her breath.

"Ten minutes kitten." He stated before placing Abby gently to the side and getting up and walking over to where the other couple were situated. Gibbs needed to take a deep breath, his emotions getting way out of control. He wanted Abby; this situation that they had placed themselves in brought all of his feelings for his happy Goth to the surface. As much as he would like to indulge and take this to the next level, he realized that it was not the time to do it. Catch the murderer, then catch Abby. And never let her go, he thought to himself.

As Abby watched Gibbs walk away, she felt even more torn. Had she revealed too much, had she expressed her want of Gibbs to the point where it had made his feel uncomfortable and walk away? What have I done! She wondered to herself, watching her silver fox head towards the couple. She glanced surreptitiously at the grandfather clock counting down the minutes until she had to go over.

Gibbs listened to Dom Joe go on about the wonders of disciplining a Sub. Watching the way in which the Sub cringed, but refused to make a comment, made Gibbs's blood boil. Clearly this "Joe" was hurting people who had put their trust in him, and he got off on that abuse of trust. Joe continued on his rant, boasting about the last Sub he had dominated until she broke. Gibbs watched as Joe's eyes gleamed with remembered pleasure. That was Petty Officer George he was talking about, and the man was so egotistical that he didn't realize that he was boasting about murder. Tony, listening to the conversation and making notes and called through to the local LEO's about the upcoming arrest, watched through Gibbs's view as Joe became momentarily distracted, looking at something or someone over Gibbs's right shoulder.

Gibbs turned when he saw Joe look away and saw Abby walk towards them, her natural feline grace expressed through her walk as she maintained eye contact with Gibbs the whole way.

"Ahhh... the one that got away," Gibbs heard Joe growl, and swung his gaze back to see the lust pooling in the other mans eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

"What did you just say?" Gibbs demanded, staring into Joe's eyes.

"The one that got away... Gail, what a pleasant surprise" Joe stated as he watched Abby walk up to the group. Abby moved closer to Gibbs, making sure that she lined her body to fit against Gibbs's side. Gibbs placed his arm around her shoulders with his hand cradling the back of her neck.

"Uh...hi" said Abby, briefly making eye contact with Joe before turning to look at Gibbs.

"I got you kitten" he whispered, placing a brief kiss on Abby's temple.

Gibbs turned to Joe as he heard him say, "So Max, shall we play a little? Perhaps trade Subs for a while?"

Abby slid a glance to the Sub that was still tied up to the rack, making eye contact with the trembling girl. Abby looked closely, and under that heavy makeup was a young girl that had gotten in over her head. Abby smiled at the young girl, trying to show her that it would be OK.

*Whack* the girl jumped suddenly as the soft leather whip met her back. "Do not make eye contact, or any contact, unless I say so, understood?" intoned Joe, stroking the leather handle almost lovingly. "Yes master" was the whimpered reply.

"So Max, what do you say?" Joe asked, not even bothering to conceal the look of wanting he was sending Abby's way.

Gibbs stared at Joe for a moment and then slowly formed a cruel grin on his face. Gibbs turned his body until it was facing Abby's. With the hand resting on her neck, he slid up slowly to bunch her hair at the nape of her neck, his other hand he brought around Abby's side to slide across her hip and rest on her bottom pulling her flush against him. Abby gasped anew at the feel of Gibbs's hard body against her own. Not concerning herself with the fact that they were giving a "show" to Joe, Abby allowed herself to melt into Gibbs's frame. She looked up into his eyes and stopped breathing all together. The look on his face was breathtaking. The energy and possessiveness that shone from his eyes enveloped Abby, his hard features not giving anything away, and the hint of the cruel smile remained.

Lowering his head slowly until his lips pressed gently on Abby's own. Then they went up in flames. The kiss was consuming. No gentle lover was Gibbs; he staked his claim as only he could. Abby was so caught up in the feelings that he created she didn't know where Gibbs finished and she began. She wound her arms around Gibbs, cradling the back of his head to pull him forward, to take more of him. He took both his arms and grasped her wrists, bringing her arms down and joining them at the base of her spine. Slowly he pulled back from the kiss, never taking his eyes from Abby. He guided her to his side, and placed his body partly in front of her own.

"I do not share what is mine." Gibbs stated, staring down Joe, daring him to make a move towards Abby. It was almost comical the expressions that crossed Joe's face. Both Gibbs, and by extension Tony and Tim, saw the almost frantic feral want that was reflected in his depths. He wanted Abby "Gail", but even in his ego-maniacal state, could see that "Max" was a force to be reckoned with.

"Come on Max, it will be fun, you can discipline mine, and I can finally have a taste of Gail, she looks like she needs a firm hand." Joe said, looking over Gibbs's shoulder where Abby stood. Abby stiffed at the words but it was nothing on what Gibbs did next. Before Abby could blink, Gibbs had pushed Joe back and up against the wall. With an almost casual movement, Gibbs raised one hand and placed it on Joe's pressure point, leaning in until he was sure he was creating more pain than pleasure. Joe's eyes widened in surprise, he hadn't expected such a strong response. Most couples that engaged in play in this room were open to sharing, and with Gail so close he wanted to try, but getting past "Max" was going to be difficult. He decided one last attempt.

"You remember me mentioning my previous Sub partner? She needed strong discipline, and I gave it to her. Gail looks like she needs the same, let me be the one to show you how it's done..." before Joe had even stopped speaking Gibbs growled "That's it, I've had enough." He moved back only to swing forward again, his closed fist making firm contact with Joe's jaw. Joe's head snapped back and Joe groaned in pain.

"DiNozzo, now." Gibbs spoke.

Within moment, two agents came into the room and headed towards the corner of the room where Joe lay heaped on the floor. Tony pulled Joe roughly to his feet and started to read him his rights. Gibbs just stared at Joe, watching him as he was half dragged out of the room. Gibbs could see Tim talking with the hosts, explaining the situation that had taken sound of soft sobbing gained his attention, and he turned to the Sub that was still tied to the rack. Gibbs gently untied the girl, and one of the hosts came over to take her away, so she could calm herself.

Throughout the whole situation, Abby stood near one of the rear walls, watching it all play out. Gibbs had been magnificent; controlling the situation, her knight in shining armour came in and saved the day, as he always did. Abby realised she loved Gibbs even more for that. This whole night had been a revelation. Being on this assignment, being this close to him and being able to touch him so freely had taken Abby to a higher level of knowledge. She knew that she loved him, but realised that she would never be able to have what she wanted. She had shown her true feelings, where as Gibbs? He was playing the part, played it so very well that Abby almost believed that there could be something more between them. But as soon as he moved in for the closure, and immediately afterwards, he had not even turned to see where she was, she was completely out of his mind so focused was he on his goal.

Oh to be the focus of his focus, wished Abby to herself ruefully. Shaking her head, Abby took one last look at Gibbs strong back as he stood there watching his agents take care of the rooms occupants secure in the knowledge that he was putting away the bad guy. She turned and made her way slowly to the other end of the room and slipped out, heading out of the building.

Gibbs stood still, watching the Sub being comforted and taken away to compose herself. He took in a deep breath, trying to control his emotions. He had nearly lost it all, the gall of that man thinking that he could touch a hair on his girl's head! Unbelievable! Gibbs was blown away by the events that transpired tonight. Abby in his arms willingly touching him, kissing him. He had never known such pleasure, and to have that pleasure at the hands of his Goth... Heaven. Now that this case was finished he could continue with Abby, explore both of their feelings and hopefully come to an understanding that both would be happy with. Gibbs turned to Abby to find that she was not there. Gibbs took a double take before turning around to face the room again, scanning for Abby, but she was nowhere to be found. What the hell is going on Gibbs thought to himself, where is she?


End file.
